We Love You, Oddball
by Hope Happens
Summary: Oddball, the unique puppy, thinks her family doesn't love her. Her family is about to prove her wrong.


**We Love You, Oddball**

—

**Author's note: **Okay, I don't really know that much about One Hundred and One Dalmatians, but I remember seeing One Hundred and Two Dalmatians. I love Oddball, she's so unique and adorable to me, so I've decided to write about her.

**Pairing: **None, just family fluff ^-^

**Summary:** Oddball, the unique puppy, thinks her family doesn't love her. Her family is about to prove her wrong.

**Note:** This is before Oddball gets her spots.

---

She always felt different. Well, not always. At first, she didn't really notice it, but now she can see it. Everyone around her is black and white, she's just white, spotless. Right now, everyone was socializing. All her brothers and sisters were playing a game, her parents were cuddling in the dog bed by the warm fireplace. Perdy, Oddball's mom, leaned her head on Pongo's shoulder. It was a cute sight. Oddball sat by the corner, alone. She looked at the window that was on the other side of the room. White, little snowflakes dances in the air, some landed on the window, eventually it melted away. Oddball's small, white tail curled up at the side of her body. She watched everyone having the time of their lives. She took a deep breath and sighed to herself.

"Supper!"The maid exclaimed, watching all of the puppies charge into the kitchen, followed by the parents, followed by Oddball. The puppies quickly ran to the doggie food filled bowls and quickly ate out of it. They gobbled it up like wild animals. Well, they are animals, but not wild.

The parents and the maid smiled at this sight, they thought it was cute. Oddball frowned. What about her? How was she going to get food? Did they even notice that she wasn't even eating? Probably not.

Oddball barked to get some attention, but nobody looked her way. They were too busy eating. The spotless puppy slowly went towards the bunch, there was no space. And she was guessing that there wasn't barely any food left.

Suddenly, all of the puppies burped and walked away from the empty dishes with full tummies. The hungry Oddball looked into the dishes, hoping there was be some left overs, but there were only crumbs.

The hungry dog's stomach growled loudly. Her stomach demanded food, needed food in order to survive. Just then she heard someone shout, "Hotdogs, come and get your hotdogs here!"

She smiled, 'Hotdogs are food.' She thought to herself.

Oddball quickly ran to the doggie door and went through it. Luckily, nobody noticed she just went out of the house. Once she stepped outside, she noticed just how cold it was. She shivered, her tail went between her legs.

Suddenly, a net enveloped her form. She panicked and barked out loudly, but of course, nobody either didn't hear her or didn't care.

"Gotcha!" A hideous woman known as Cruella De Vil exclaimed excitedly.

"I knew that Hotdog trick would work," The cruel woman then began to laugh menacingly, walked to her car, and tossed the dog in the backseat of her car.

Oddball whimpered, she hoped someone would come and save her. Well, not her family. She couldn't count on her family to save her. Besides, nobody really cared about her.

"Here!" A needle was attached to her skin, momentarily. Oddball yelped in pain.

Cruella De Vil laughed, "Don't worry my precious, this will just knock you out..." As she said that, Oddball fell into a deep slumber.

---

A crash woke her up. She jolted up as if she has been electrocuted. To Oddballs horror, she's been placed inside a horrible place.

A factory. It was hot inside, machinery were making a lot of noise, the main color was red and black, the smell of cigarettes clung into the air. Oddball was now placed inside a horrible metal cage. She was in an unknown location. The worse part is that she can't depend on anyone saving her.

Suddenly, a bowl of water and a full dish of food was placed inside the cage by one of Cruella De Vil's henchmen. Oddball sniffed the food.

Why was she giving her food? Isn't she going to kill her? Oddball shrugged and then started to gobble the food up as if she hadn't eaten anything in months. Once the puppy was finished eating, she was then taken out of the cage by her neck. Oddball was taken out by none other than Cruella De Vil herself.

The old woman smirked deviously, "Ah, your fur," She started to run her hand up and down Oddball's back. "It's so smooth, it'll be perfect for a coat." Oddball's eyes widened as she said that.

She needed to get out of here, but how? She's in a death grip by this old lady. Just then, when the puppy thought she was hopeless, she heard a growl behind Cruella De Vil. The growl turned into a angry bark, and as you may guess, the creature then bit Cruella De Vil's bottom.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, dropping Oddball in the process. To Oddball's amazement, she was caught by her mother, Perdy. Perdy held Oddball by the extra skin on her neck.

The dog who bit Cruella De Vil was Oddball's father, Pongo. He growled angrily.

"How dare you bite me!" The old woman exclaimed, she grew angry.

Before she could do anything to Pongo, all of Oddball's brothers and sisters came out of nowhere and attacked the old lady. She fell to the floor with a loud thud.

This was there chance to retreat, there was no way they could beat her. So they did, all of the dogs ran out of the building and traveled home. I mean, they got what they wanted.

---

Once they all got home, Perdy nuzzled into Oddball's face. Oddball smiled.

"Don't you ever scare us like that ever again," her mother said sternly to her. Oddball nodded her head.

Pongo nuzzled into Oddball's face, "Yeah, you really scared us."

The spotless dog frowned, "Why does it matter? It's not like you guys care about me anyways."

Everyone stopped and looked at Oddball with shocked expression on their faces. "You may not think it but," Perdy began.

"We love you, Oddball!" The puppies exclaimed, all hugging Oddball, nearly squishing her to death. This may hurt her, but it was the most sweetest thing ever.

_**The End! **_


End file.
